Destiny Falls
by sora-star-child
Summary: MR they are destined I'm sorry but they are, a bit of anime fluff is basically when Mariah met Salima R&R (flames are laughed :))


**Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue me only own plot so u no steal**

****

**A/N me first beyblade fic because i'm sick and tired of all you Rei/Kai fans and Rei/oc or even u nasty Rei/selimas when its obvious Rei/Mariah are destined to be together!!!!!!**

****

**(This message was wrote after I had already wrote the fic) I sora_star_child would like to say sorry to all of the Kai/Rei fans, although I still am a DIE HARD REI/MARIAH FAN upon further watching of beyblade episodes I relise it is pretty obvious that Tyson and most likely Kai are both gay, I have nothing against gay people, thus I think Tyson and Kai are more suited for each other but I can see where you get Kai/Rei from. As for all you Rei/Salima and Rei/OC fans I have no apologises for you because either you are completely blind or are really desperate to get with an unreal anime character.**

****

**That is all so either read my god damn fic or click back now :P**

****

**+ this takes place after the phykicks match**

****

**_'Italics_'- thoughts**

**"......"- speech**

****

**Rei- 15**

**Selima, Mariah- 14**

**Hilary, Tyson- 13**

****

**What About Destiny**

****

****After about what seemed hours of waiting a certain pink haired girl went to pick up her worn out pink rucksack off the airport conveyer belt, travelling around with her beyblading team had taught her to pack lightly, only bringing the essentials such as money, spare clothes and the usual stuff girls need to carry. 

After about an hour of being pushed and shoved by eager buissness people (A/N buissnessmen is sexist woman can be buissness people too :P) and the increasing risk of her head exploding, if she knew how irritating the announcers voice and several mothers and fathers checking for passports she probably would have avoided it or atleast remember to bring her walkman. 

Mariah.s P.O.V

_'Never again' _I'd been on a plane from 7 in the morning till noon, not to mention having to sneak out my house at 4 in the morning and hitchhiking to the airport. God though its worth it to see Rei again. I know we were meant to be especially after the Asian tournament. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback After the match~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**** ****

****"Hi Rei, erm...... What do you want" I said in my almost cheerful voice ( I mean what do you expect The White Tigers had just lost the Asian tournament and I was more than pissed at the moment) 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coke or summit" 

"Yeah, sure" _'This guys unbelievable he beat are team less than ½ an hour ago, I don't care what I said bout us remaining friends i'm still bloody mad at him for beating me'_

"Cool lets go" 

So here I was no more than an hour later chatting to my childhood crush while walking through the park (A/N funny innit how everywhere has a park when an author wants to express a (sappy *^_~*) romantic moment) falling for him all over again, I swear if emotions were physically shown I would be melting away, its kind of pathetic but hey if that was my fate who cares it feels so right to be clinging onto his arm again like old times joking and laughing together. 

"Erm.... Mariah" 

"Yes Rei" I said trying to put on my sincere face he looks so funny when he's trying to be serious. 

"Erm first promise me you won't freak out if I tell you something" 

"Okay" I really did look sincere then (I saw my reflection in the pond nearby) I thought he was going to tell me something like he had 5 months to live or he was having an active relationship with Kai and didn't know how to break the news to Max, both unrealistic but I had to prepare for the worst. 

"Erm...I...." 

"What?" God this sounds serious! 

"I......I.." 

"You what" I said trying to prompt him. 

"To hell with this i'll show you" 

Before I could answer I felt Rei put his arms round my waist and press his lips onto mine, instantly it was like an electrical surge throughout my body, I hadn't anticipated that one kiss could make my emotions swirl in my stomach and my head swim. I'd never felt anything like this when I was practicing my kissing techniques late one night with Lee. 

"Wow" Was all I could come up with. 

"I kinda....... sorta....... like you more than a friend" 

"I kinda....... sorta....... like you too Rei" I replied mimicking his struggle to tell me. 

And with that we resumed kissing each other, deepening the kiss further, I slowly felt him prise my lips open and slip his tounge in my mouth. At first I wrinkled my nose in disgust then I found I kind of liked it and started to play with his tounge. 

"Mariah I... Love you" Rei whispered to me between kisses. 

"I love you too Rei" I whispered back. 

We ended up searching each others mouths for half the night before returning back to our hotel. 

"Rei I know this sounds weird but do you think that maybe we were destined to be?" 

"It is kind of weird Mariah but i've never thought we weren't" 

We had one more short tounge wrestling before going to our [seperate] hotel rooms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback and 1 Taxi Ride Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_" I think this is Tysons house he should know where Rei is"_ It was about to knock on the door when I heard a cry and several whacks of kendo sticks so like a cat and being naturally curious I decided to go round the back and check it out. 

"Okay, okay grandfather I've had enough" Tyson said as I watched him back into the corner of the garden just managing to block his grandfathers blows with his kendo stick. 

"Nonsense boy you still need to work off your breakfast not to mention lunch" His grandfather said still attacking Tyson. 

"Yeah Tyson you really need to work of a couple of pounds or cut out your 2nd and 3rd breakfasts then maybe you wouldn't be so late for school" A girl said she was sitting on the wall watching, I hadn't seen her before she looked all right though she had wild brown and a mini skirt that could be mistaken for a belt. 

Then they noticed me. 

"Hi Mari- OW" Tyson tried to say before his grandfather hit him with the Kendo stick on the top of his head. 

"A great Kendo master must always be alert" 

"Yeah bu- OW what was that for" 

"For being ignorant" 

"Tyson are we going to the cinema or not" The girl said obvious to that her patience was decreasing. 

"Yeah Hilary in a second" Tyson said without looking Hilary and continuing to block his grandfathers Kendo stick. 

"I don't think so boy you need work on your defence" 

"But grand- OW" 

"See" 

"Soz Hils will have ta do it some other time" 

"Yeah right Tyson, just make sure your not late for school on Monday" 

"I can't make any promises" 

"Urgh" I watched the girl jump off the wall, she kept giving Tyson deadly looks every second. 

"Hi i'm Hilary" she said to me her anger had obviously faded for now. 

"Hi i'm Mariah" I replied not knowing if this girl was going to explode or not she looked like she had a lot of anger. 

"Wanna come cinema's with me, you can have Tyson's ticket." 

"Sure" 

We left Tysons backyard, I had one last look at Tyson before leaving, he was desperately trying to block his grandfathers Kendo stick. I'd have to find Rei later it doesn't matter right now I've got all the time in the world, er well a weekend, to find him. 

"So what brings you here" Hilary asked as we waited for a bus. 

"I came to see Rei" 

"Oh are you his sister or cousin or something" 

"No i'm his girlfriend" I replied my face going pink to match my hair, 1. Because I'd never really told anyone directly I was Rei's girlfriend, I mean Kevin had to read my diary before he knew and even then I beat the living crap out of him for even looking and 2. Because I was irritated that Rei hadn't even mentioned me, I'm was his childhood best friend you'd think he'd atleast have mentioned me even if it was something like "Yeah I used to hang out with this pink haired chick." 

"What your his girlfriend but I thought-" 

"You thought what" Now I'm really irritated, I swear I'm going to pounce on her in a moment claws and all if she doesn't answer. 

"Oh nothing nothing" 

"No its something and I want to know" _'stay calm Mariah don't pounce, don't bite must stay calm, deep clensing breaths Mariah, in through your nose, out through your mouth, in and out, in and out.' _

"I swear its nothing" 

"Fine fine"_ 'In and out, in and out'_

__

__We got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to the cinema both avoiding the subject of me and Rei and chatting about the usual like which celeb's are dating who and whose cuter Justin Timberlake or Orlando Bloom. We went straight to the snacks. 

"Are you going to get anything" Hilary said balancing a tub of popcorn, a medium coke and various bags of sweets" 

"Just a large raspberry slush puppy for me" 

When are snacks were all payed for Hilary went to sit down in our seats while I went to find the ladies. When I returned I found Hilary at the door she gave me this weird unatural smile. 

"Quick sit down the movies about to start" Hilary said _'Was she rushing me????'_

__

"Err yeah" _'This is getting a bit unnerving_' 

She quickly dragged me to our seats, my arm was nearly yanked off whatever was wrong with her it was big. 

The movie started we sat there for a while Hilary kept looking sideways every so often but I tried to ignore it. 

"Want a jawbreaker" she said after a while. 

"Sure" I went to grab it but my nails wouldn't clutch it properly and I dropped it _'damn these cat claws_' "Wait i'll just get it" I went under the seat to the row infront luckily there were no people. 

"No Mariah wait I'll get you another one" 

"No its okay" If travelling with Gary and the white tigers had taught me any thing its never to waste food. 

I was about to go back to my seat when the someones hair fell into my face belonging to the person in the seat infront of me. (A/N that took me 5 minutes to get that sentence to sound right and I still think it doesn't). I was trying to resist the urge to sneeze when I noticed something _'Hey there's my Jawbreaker next to............... Rei's ponytail??????' _ I picked the Jawbreaker up wiped it and popped it into my mouth, then turned to see Rei. _'I know I'll sneak up and surprise him'_ before I even had a chance too I noticed the girl next to him chatting away, she had shocking waist length red hair, I really had to resist the urge to yank at it but I really didn't want to mess up my claws on such an unworthy opponent, especially since she could just be a friend on Rei's, no matter I was still going to find out what this chick meant to Rei. 

"Mariah" I heard Hilary whisper to me, I turned my head to find she was crouched next to me. 

"Who is this girl?" I whispered back. 

"She's erm errr his-" 

She was cut off when I gasped I looked up and found that Rei was obviously tounge tied, not that he wanted to speak but that his tounge was probably half way down this girls throat. 

"Why I outta-" I was ready to go round there and scratch this girls eyes out not to mention scratch up Rei's face pretty bad then I remembered some vital info I needed to know. "Whats this _girls_ name" emphasising the word girl since to me she was a tarty it. 

"Salima, I think" Hilary said. 

"Salima?" I said my voice cold with venom and hatred, then I relised I may not like this girl but Rei was the one making the moves._ 'Urgh that arrogant bastard.'_

__

__"What you going to do Mariah" We were both trying to ignore the slurps of many kisses from infront. 

"Well I might claw his eyes out but I think it would be better if I wait for the right moment to strike" I relised I still had my large raspberry slush puupy in my hand, just at that moment Salima got up. 

"I'll be back in a minute Rei" _'I'll be back in a minute Rei" _ I mimickedwrinkling my nose in disgust. 

"Sure" 

I waited until she left through the doors before I got up. 

"What are you doing Mariah" Hilary hissed. 

"Dunno yet I'm just going work it out as I go along" 

I came to the end of the row turned and headed straight towards Rei who was at this precise moment engrossed in the movie, I shimmied down the row with my slush puppy sipping it throughout trying to look natural and sat in Salima's seat, thats when Rei turned to look at me. He squinted a bit (A/N you know how dark cinema's can be) then looked me straight in the eye. 

"Mariah?" 

"Erm whose Mariah?" I said playing dumb. 

"Mariah whats going on?" 

"Erm you know what Rei I haven't a clue, last time I checked I was a spikey red head called Salima I mean thats who your girlfriend is right." ****

****

****"Whose she?" _'So he's playing dumb now is he'_****

****

****"Err let me think she's the girl you were getting tounge tied with." 

"Mariah its not what you think" _'Denial'_

__

"Oh so let me think, what then, were you checking her mouth for infections that can only be cured through tounge twisting" 

"NO!" 

"Then what was it, betray the white tigers then get us again by betraying Mariah" I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm. 

"Don't start that again" 

"I knew I shouldn't have come, I should have listened to Lee he told me repeatedly you couldn't have feelings for me after leaving the white tigers but noooooo I had to come see you"****

****

****"Mariah please don't be like that" still gripping my arm, tight as ever. 

"LET GO OF ME" I looked at my slush puppy and in one quick motion I'd tipped the whole contents over Rei. 

"YOU BITCH" Rei shouted trying to get the slush puppy out of his hair. 

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A BITCH you know what don't ever call me again" I couldn't control my hands any more, I walked away back to my seat leaving Rei with a big red mark on his cheek, I was not going to let this bastard ruin the movie for me. Just at that moment _Selima _walked in and gushed over to Rei she brought some tissues out of her pocket and started to wipe the slush puppy of his face, I listened intentively waiting for the question and answer. 

"Oh my god Rei, what happened" 

"Err I got covered in slush puppy durr" 

"Yeah I can see that but who did it to you" I watched as Selima scanned the cinema for the culprit, I couldn't help but smirk and wave at her, thats when she came storming up to me. 

"What dya do that for" 

"What cover Rei in slush puppy" 

"Well yes" 

"Because _Salima _He deserved it" 

"How dya know my name" 

"Oh I hear a lot of things betcha don't no mine" 

"Well you know what I don't" I brought my face up really close to hers smirking evilly 

"You see _Selima_ it seems Rei doesn't talk about me much, shame I haven't heard anything about you either, you see I'm from Rei's old beyblading team The White Tigers you may have heard of us Not from Rei of course" I breifly looked at him and shit did he know what was coming next "You see I'm his girlfriend and have been for the past year or so" That shut her up, she obviously didn't care if anyone else heard are little conversation. 

"YOUR LYING" 

"AM NOT WHAT POSSIBLE REASON WOULD I NEED TO LIE TO YOU" 

"I HAVE NO IDEA YOU GONNA TELL ME" 

"WHY SHOULD I YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH" 

"YOU HEARTLESS LYING COW" 

"BRING IT ON YOU RED HEADED WHORE" My cat like insticts took over me I pounced on her and started with my original plan of trying to claw her eyes out, she fell, and we started rolling down the steps towards the cinema screen (most people had given up watching the movie and were watching us). After about 5 minutes of clawing each other we leaped apart, breathing heavily and started to stare each other down. She had several scratch marks on her face and a deep scratch on one of her cheeks, I on the other hand had several broken nails and I could feel a bruise coming up on my shin where she'd kicked me. 

"Not bad" I said not breaking eye contact. 

"Ditto kitty cat" I raised my eyebrow at that remark, then I thought of something. 

"Did Rei ever mention me" 

"No I really knew nothing about" Salima replied looking slightly scared (good :)) 

"So you didn't know he was my boyfriend" 

"I swear I didn't I wouldn't have gone out with him otherwise" Then I did some small calculations in my head. 

__

_Mariah+ kicking Salima's ass = Rei_

_Mariah pissed at the moment = Rei_

__

_Mariah risked get busted by her parents = Rei_

__

_Mariah upsetting Lee_ _= Rei_

_Messing Mariah about = Rei_

__

__Then it hit me, I shouldn't be fighting this girl(no matter how much I really wanted to hurt her BAD) This is all his fault, god I am so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, I looked at _Salima_ again she looked at me we both stayed like that for a minute, then we looked at Rei who was standing next to Hilary looking _very_ guilty, we resumed our staring contest, I could tell by the expression on her face that she was thinking the exact thing. She made the first move. I watched as she walked up to Rei. 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I KNOW I'M FUCKING MAD AT YOU, CANT IMAGINE WHAT YOUR GIRLFRIENDS GOING THROUGH" 

I winced for a second as she hit him hard. 

Then all eyes were on me. 

Rei looked at me. 

I looked at Rei, he now had a big red mark across his cheek he didn't seem phased by _Salima's_ slap, as a matter of fact he didn't look at her twice. Everyone was waiting to see my reaction, the movie forgotten, I looked at my hand should I slap him, but I relised I couldn't. This guy, this person, this being had hurt me, hurt a word often used to descirbe a scratch on your face or bruised arm (I certainly had a few of those) 

And it was all I could think of to describe the reality of my heart and soul breaking. You may say I'm over reacting I mean he's only a boyfriend but to me he was more than that he was Rei, the same Rei I had grew up with, the Rei who had taught me beyblading from how to launch a beyblade to using Galux to my advantage, the Rei who used to help me over the fence when we wanted to escape my backyard imprisonment and explore, the Rei who had shared my thoughts on us being destined. So like I said I could slap him but what would it accomplish? Nothing, Nada, Note! 

So 

I 

Cried. 

I looked at Rei and my vision blurred I couldn't take it 

So 

I 

Ran 

And 

Ran 

Out of the cinema I didn't nowhere I was going but I knew I couldn't stop, my feet had a life of there own, I kept running, past the shops with there big neon signs and flash clothes, past the bus stop where a couple where happily making out, I kept running my feet going left, right, left, right, left before I lost footing. Before I knew it I was down near the canal. I poured my heart out sobbing uncontrollably I made no efforts to wipe away the big droplets of saltly liquid streaming down my face. It wasn't until moments later I heard footsteps. 

"Who the Hells there" I said I mean really I was in no mood to be polite at the moment. 

"Oh its not important who we are" I turned my head at this point there were 3 lads standing over me, there faces protected by the shadows, all I could make out where there purple uniform and a glint of purple covering their eyes. 

"Well if it isn't important then push off" 

"Oh I don't think will be doing that" "This was getting freaky it was about 9 at night I was freezing, depressed and ready to crawl in a corner and die, oh yeah and there were 3 strange guys talking to me. 

"Why the Hell not" I watched as they looked behind them. 

"Hey Salima is that her" I watched as Salima came into the light her eyes red and she was wearing the same uniform as the other 3. 

"Uh huh" I heard Salima sniffle _"pathetic cow" _I thought 

"Well then Mariah doesn't seem your going anywhere" One of the lads said to me. 

Before I knew it I felt some stocky arms pull my arms behind my back. I gasped for breath as I felt one of the guys punched me in the stomach while the small one jeered. I tried to fall to the ground but I was being firmly held. I closed my eyes as the punches came at me. Faster and harder. Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. I closed my eyes. I felt my stomach churn. My lip bled where the guy had took a moment from pummelling my stomach to lay into my face. My throat hoarse I could only manage one word. 

"Rei" My eyelids closed my head was spinning, I felt myself loose grip with reality not before hearing him sneer. 

"Your gonna wish you never said those words" And I let go falling into the deep sleep of unconsciousness. 

*********************************************************************************************************^o^********************************************************************************************************* 

"Mariah" 

My eyes were still closed, I could still feel the pain in my stomach and lip. 

"Rei" I murmured I wasn't entirely shore who was there it was all my throat could croak at the moment. 

"Shhhhhh" 

I opened my ears, I found myself staring into nearly identical catlike ones. The same ones that got me into all this mess, I looked away, I found I was at Tysons again, it was just me and Rei I could hear the others outside beyblading. 

"Leave me" 

"Look Mari-" 

"Sorry" I guessed " I don't want to listen" 

"Please Mariah I know your mad at me but-" 

"But what sorry I got the living crap beaten out of me, sorry for letting _Salima _attack me, sorry you broke my heart. Like you even care!" 

I tried to get up I wanted to get out of here, I couldn't stand his sympathy, as soon as I was standing I collapsed on the floor, my body was so weak, I knew I wouldn't beable to get up again so I started crying, crying because I couldn't get away, crying because of the pain, crying because of him. I let him cup my face to look at him. His eyes mimicked my own, tears were forming but he refused to let them fall. 

"Look Mariah I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry I hurt you, I really am, I'll be honest with you when you left the cinema I didn't know what to do my heart was as messed up as my head, but then when I saw Salima watching as her team mates beat you up, I didn't give a second thought before attacking that guy who was laying into you, I swear if you weren't badly hurt I wouldn't have known what to do, Salima ran when she saw me and those guys ran after her. When I saw how bruised you were I couldn't describe how I felt, I love you Mariah and.... I'm truly sorry" 

"Rei I-" 

"I know I don't deserve a second chance but I really love you whether you want to stay friends or just leave me" 

"Rei I love you too" he leaned in to kiss me before I stopped him. 

"I hope you don't mind kissing my swollen lips" 

"Too be honest Mariah I wouldn't want to kiss anyone elses" 

**Yay my first completed fic I'm so happy, okay so its a bit on the fluffy side but hey I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it soooooooooooo R&R constructive criticism excepted, I just recieved my 1st flame aswell (god so many memorable moments) and I laughed so warning to all you rude mean people FLAMES I repeat FLAMES WILL BE THOROUGHLY LAUGHED AT.**

****

**MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

****

**Luv u all**

****

***^_^* sora_star_child *^_^***

****

****   
http://  



End file.
